Consequences
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: What if Syrus lost more than the duel? Could it be possible for him to lose... his life? Set after episode 95. SyrusZane, Shounenai, Character...death?


**Consequences**

**Summary:** What if Syrus lost more than the duel? Could it be possible for him to lose... his life? Set after episode 95.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, Almost Character death

**Couple:** Syrus/Zane

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Nor are the four characters in this, Jaden, Alexis, Zane and Syrus.

* * *

"Please help, my friend needs help!" Jaden exclaimed fearfully as he cradled Syrus in his arms. "Sy...Sy, open your eyes," Jaden pleaded. "Please..."

Alexis ran over to Jaden instantly. "We need to get him to the Hospital."

Jaden nodded and carefully picked up Syrus in his arms, taking him back to the Academy. Zane was still there, acting like nothing happened.

"Sy..." Jaden whispered worriedly as he looked at his unconscious best friend. They had been through so much together...this couldn't be it, could it? Syrus was so strong during that duel ... why did the Gods have to be so cruel and let him lose? He could've won! He could've gotten his older brother back...

_That's the way this world works, I suppose,_ Jaden thought to himself as the nurses took Syrus into surgery. Both he and Alexis sat on chairs in the waiting room, worried sick for Syrus. They saw Zane pass by a few times and that led Jaden to think... _Does he care for him?_

Suddenly, everything went hectic in the E.R. Jaden and Alexis looked up in alarm.

"We're losing him!"

That was all Jaden needed to send him into a fit of anger. This was all Zane's fault! he thought in his head. If Zane hadn't put those chains on Syrus, none of this would've happened! What happened to respecting your opponent in a duel? he thought to himself.

Suddenly a nurse came out covered in blood. Jaden and Alexis stood up immediately, ready for anything. Alexis had her hand on Jaden's shoulder to calm him down, but nothing was working.

"Well...how is he?"

"He's awake, but only just," the nurse replied, and both of them sighed. "Can we see him?"

"Yes...of course, let me show you where he i-" she paused when she saw Zane in the room with Syrus. Jaden's anger increased. _How dare he go in there! He caused all of this!_ he thought to himself.

Alexis hugged him in a comforting manner. "They're brothers, there's nothing we can do about that, Jay."

Jaden sighed and slightly leaned against her, looking at the two brothers. Actually, Zane seemed pretty much back to normal.. back to... himself now... was it Syrus being in pain or near death that brought him back?

He saw Zane clutching Syrus' extremely pale hand. Syrus was clutching on just as hard, if not harder. He heard some words being exchanged, but didn't know what they were because Alexis dragged him off before he could get a chance to hear.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"We'll come back later, this is a private moment," Alexis told him and dragged him off to the Slifer dormitories.

Zane clutched at Syrus' pale hand tightly, not willing to let it go. He could not believe that he had caused this...for Syrus to be in pain...near death...

_'Don't leave...you can't,'_ he thought to himself sadly.

"Z...Zane...?" came a voice from the bed. Zane looked over, seeing Syrus' eyes slowly open, inch by inch.

"Oh...Sy..."

"It's alright...Zane..."

"How can you forgive me?" Zane almost yelled. "After all I've done?"

"It's not your...fault," Syrus breathed. "You were possessed, not your fault."

"Oh Syrus," Zane whispered and hugged him gently. Syrus wrapped his tiny arms around Zane's neck, holding on tightly.

"I love you, Zane."

"Oh I love you, Syrus," Zane replied, clutching at his brother as if he were the only thing keeping him alive.

Suddenly, there was a long beep. Zane paled and looked at the heart monitor. A long thin line went across it. He looked at Syrus. His eyes were closed as if he were just in a peaceful sleep.

_'At least I got the chance to tell him...goodbye, Syrus,'_ Zane thought, kissing the top of his head first, then his lips.

As he was just about to walk out of the room, a steady beep on the heart monitor came back. "Z...Zane.." a voice whispered hoarsely.

Zane rushed back to the bed. There were Syrus' beautiful silver eyes staring right at him weakly. "Oh Syrus," Zane whispered, hugging him gently, not willing to let go.

**------Seven Months Later------**

Syrus had been released from the hospital. Zane had quit underground dueling and was now back at the pro league. But he came to visit Syrus every chance he got.

Jaden was still angry for having caused all of this madness, even if Syrus forgave him.

"Jaden, there's a lot more going on between them than you know," Alexis said that day, coming to sit beside him in the Slifer dormitories. Syrus was hanging out with Zane, he had come to visit.

"What do you mean?"

Alexis sighed. "You haven't seen the signs, Jay?"

Jaden shook his head.

"They are in love."

Jaden paled. "...**WHAT**?! After all Zane did to Syrus?!"

"That's just love's way, Jaden," Alexis replied with a smile and left him alone with his thoughts.

_'Well Sy...I hope your happy,'_ Jaden thought to himself with a small smile. _'And...if Zane ever, **EVER** hurts you...he'll have to answer to me!'_

* * *

**END**

I hope you enjoyed that, because I loved watching episode 95. It was soooooooooo good.


End file.
